How We Came To Know
by TTFN
Summary: This is a series of one-shots on how each of the members of the team found out about Garcia being shot
1. Chapter 1

**Characters:** Hotch, JJ, Reid, Elle, Rossie, Morgan

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** The Characters are not mine, but oh I wish they were

**Summary:** This is a series of one-shots on how each of the members of the team found out about Garcia being shot

**A/N:** There are some spoilers for the episode Penelope

This is my first ever one-shot series, but I hope that you enjoy and review and let me know what you think.

Each of the one-shots are in each of the characters own point of view.

This story is done in the order that they found out about what happened and arrived at the hospital.

There is also slight Morgan/Garcia undertones.


	2. Hotch

**HOTCH**

I slowly rubbed my eyes as I finished yet another report, hoping that I would be the last one to leave for the night so that I wouldn't have to spend so much time alone in my house since Haley had left with Jack. Having tried in vain yet again to let Haley to give me a weekend with Jack, I knew that the only way to pass the time was to finish the work that seemed to never end on the pile that was on my desk. I let out a deep sigh as my phone rang and as I reached to pick it up I hoped that it was about an unsub that they needed to go out and catch, how sick is that I said to myself as I picked up the handset hoping that someone had just been killed so that I wouldn't have to go home to an empty house.

"Hello" I said tiredly into the phone "Agent Aaron Hotchner" I said, finishing my greeting

"Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner?" A voice I didn't recognise said

"Yes" I said slowly as I nodded hoping to rid the headache that was beginning to start behind my eyes

"This is Detective Travors" the voice said

"Yes Detective" I said, hoping to get to the point of the conversation quicker

"I'm with the Virginia Metro PD"

I nodded and wondered what was going on in DC that required the BAU's attention, having not heard of anything that would need their attention.

"There was a shooting not too long ago" The detective continued

I nodded, knowing that the detective couldn't see him I supplied an "Ok"

"It involved one of your agents" The detective finished

I let out a sharp breath and wondered which it was, was one of his agents the shooter or the victim, the worst of the two came to light when the detective continued after hearing my sharp breath and no response

"The agent was Penelope Garcia"

A look of shock and disbelief came through me when I heard Garcia's name, wondering if I heard the detective right and as it sunk in I knew that I did

"Is she ok?" I asked, wondering what would happen to the team if she wasn't

"She's on her way to the hospital" The detective said, I nodding knowing that he didn't answer my question verbally but answered it with his tone, that it didn't look good.

I nodded and wondered how this could happen to Garcia, she wouldn't hurt a fly. "What happened?" wondering what happened for this to happen

I heard the detective let out a deep breath before he answered "We're not sure at the moment, but we think it was a botched robbery"

I nodded wondering what to think, mainly how could this happen to one of their own, "Ok then, which hospital?" I asked and waited for the detective to tell me which one that she was taken to, before I gave the detective my details "Detective, please keep me informed of any new developments" I said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Will do" The detective said before hanging up, with them both knowing that with Garcia being one of the FBI's own that all bets were off and that they would be looking into what happened as well as the local police doing their own investigation. As I hanged up the phone I let out a deep sigh as memories of getting a similar phone call when Elle was shot, I shock my head as the events that led up to Elle's shooting and the events that happened after it, I just hoped that Garcia's shooting didn't end up the same way that Elle's did. I stood up quickly knowing that I had to get to the hospital as quickly as I could and call the rest of the team and let them know what had happened to their favourite team member. As I walked out of my office and turning the light off and then putting my jacket on I noticed that JJ was still here, I shook my head as I realised that she was here later than him most nights. I knew that I had a grim expression on my face when I walked up to JJ but I didn't care to remove it when I spoke to her and told her that one of her closest friends was shot and in the hospital. Once I finished talking JJ dropped the file that she was reading on the desk she was standing next to and looked in shock but nodded as if she was trying to keep her emotions in check until we knew what was going on and how bad it was with her, then headed off to her office and then came rushing out a few seconds later with her bag and phone in her hand ready to dial. As I met her by the doors to the BAU unit and I followed her out to the elevators and nodded as she spoke

"You drive, I'll make the calls"

As we got into the elevator and made our way out, I hoped that Garcia would be ok and that she wouldn't be changed too much by the events of what happened. I also hoped that she would make it, after hearing about the disagreement that she had with Morgan earlier, so that they could patch things up because sometimes seeing and hearing their banter made my job easier to bear seeing two people being normal as they saw what they saw and read everyday.


	3. JJ

**JJ**

I let out a small sigh as I picked up a file from a desk in the bullpen and flicked through it and began to read through it. I shook my head as I knew that I was spending a lot of time here at the office instead of dating and having fun, but lately I couldn't bring myself to go out and date someone when there was so much going on with everything that I knew that man could do to one another and not feel any remorse to the fact and they went out and caught, bringing them to justice and the families of the victims some closure. I looked up quickly and noticed that Hotch was leaving his office, I shock my head realising that he was spending just as much time as she did since Haley had left him, which was both a surprise and not in itself, a surprise in the fact that I thought that they could make it and prove to the rest of the team that they could have a healthy normal relationship outside the BAU but it wasn't a surprise in the fact that not one member of the team has had a long term healthy relationship since they joined the BAU. I noticed that Hotch walking up to me, probably to tell me to go home and get some sort of life. I smiled as I spoke to Hotch not looking up from the file as he stopped next to me

"Now your just trying to make me look" I started when Hotch interrupted me

"JJ"

I looked up from my file and saw the expression on his face and knew immediately that something bad had happened and it had nothing to do with any of the case's that were currently on his desk, and that by the grim expression that it was hitting close to home "What is it?" I asked

"It's Garcia"

Hotch replied in a way that it made it difficult for him to say those words, and as they sunk in and it hit me that Hotch had just said that it was Garcia "What do you mean?" I stammered hoping that she was ok and that nothing bad had happened but I knew that I was deluding myself as I looked at Hotch and that it was bad. I saw Hotch take in a deep breath before he answered

"She's in the hospital"

I frowned in confusion as I wondered what happened "What?" I said slowly as I began to process what Hotch had just told me on top of everything else.

I saw Hotch take in another deep breath as if was just coming to terms with the news himself "Garcia she's in the hospital"

"What happened?" I asked as concern for my closest friend grew

"She was shot"

It felt like someone had just punched the air right out of me when Hotch said those three words,

"The local PD think it was a robbery gone bad" Hotch continued and I just stood there taking in the news and wondering how that could happen

I looked up at Hotch "Is she going to be ok?" I asked hoping that Hotch would tell me the truth, and that Garcia was like the sister I never had, but one look at Hotch answered that question but he did anyway

I saw Hotch shake his head "I don't know. All I know is that she's in the hospital"

I nodded as the memories of being told that Elle was shot came back to me in a flood. "I'll grab my stuff" I said before I put the file that I was reading back where I picked it up from and raced to my office, grabbing my bag and turning off the light as I left my office and had my cell phone in my hand as I walked back down to where Hotch was waiting for me by the glass doors that led into the bullpen for the BAU. As I got my things I kept saying to myself that Garcia would be fine hoping that it would be true. As I met Hotch at the door I told him "You drive, I'll call the others". I saw Hotch nod in agreement. As we waited for the elevator to arrive I decided to wait until we were in the car and on the way to the hospital before I made the calls, so that we wouldn't get disconnected. As we rode the elevator down I thought about Garcia and how happy that she was, about going on a date that night and that she was upset about how Morgan had acted after he found out that she had met someone and she was going on a date. I kept taking in deep breaths to keep my self calm so I wouldn't fall about and deciding that I would when I once the bastards being caught and is off the streets. As we walked to Hotch's car I started flicking through the names in my name list wondering who to call first, then as soon as I saw his name I knew that he should've been the first call without even having thinking of it. As we pulled out of the parking lot and out of the FBI I hit send on the phone and waited for Morgan to pick up, but worry and confusion came across me when Morgan's phone went to voicemail and knowing that was odd for that to happen as he always picked up within a few rings. I let out a deep breath as I heard Morgan's voice mail message.

"This is Derek Morgan's phone, I can't answer it right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can" I shook my head and waited for the tone as I tried to figure out how to tell him that Garcia was in the hospital, so I just quickly told him and telling him to get to the hospital as soon as he could. I gave a quick look to Hotch who was moving through the traffic as easily and quickly as he could as I hit send for Reid and I was glad that I didn't have to wait long for him to pick up and I couldn't help but let out a small smile on my face and wondering how it could be that after hearing his voice, no matter what the circumstance that I could allow myself a small smile.

"Hey JJ" I head Reid say in greeting

I let out a breath as I got myself ready to tell Reid that another member was shot "Reid" I said slowly

"JJ" I heard him say slowly

"Reid it's Garcia"

"What?" I heard him say slowly as if he was afraid of hearing the answer, knowing that by the tone in my voice that something was wrong.

I let out a deep breath and told him what I knew

"Is she going to be ok?" I heard him say carefully

"I don't know" I said truthfully before telling him which hospital that she was in and that Reid said that he would be on his way and meet us there. I hanged up before making the next call to Emily and quickly told her what had happened and she said that she'd meet us at the hospital as quickly as she could. Before I rang David I called Morgan in the hope that he would pick up this time but with no such luck as I shook my head wondering where he was and what he was doing if he couldn't pick up his phone. As I dialled David's number I realised that we were only a couple of minutes from the hospital. The phone rang a couple of times before there was an answer

"Rossi" I heard him say in greeting

"It's JJ" I said quickly, wanting to get this over with

"JJ" he said in a way that asked a question

I let out a breath before answering the unasked question as to why I was calling "Garcia was shot a little while ago. Hotch and I are on the way to the hospital right now"

I heard David take in a deep breath as he processed what he was being told.

We spoke for a few more seconds before I told him which hospital we were going to before we hanged up. As we got out of the car and we made our way into the hospital Hotch looked at me with a look that could only mean 'she'll be ok' and I nodded hoping that he was right. Then as I took in a deep breath we exchanged a look that clearly said between us that we would find out who did this and that this was personal and that they wouldn't stop until the person responsible was caught and brought to justice.


	4. Reid

**REID**

I slowly lent back in my chair and I closed my eyes and I took a moment to clear my mind after I hanged up the phone after talking to my mother in one of her more lucid moments. As I went to pick up a book that I was reading up before I called mom, my cell phone rang and I hoped that it wasn't some case that needed the teams attention as soon as possible because I still hadn't decompressed after the last one we just got back from, I smiled as I saw the caller ID and that it was JJ because she rarely called them in, it was usually someone else that called them in, I silently hoped that maybe JJ was calling because she wanted to hang out, which had become the norm lately they would just call each other up and hang out. I answered my cell phone with a smile

"Hey JJ"

I heard JJ take in a deep breath rather than just talk I began to wonder what was going on because it didn't feel like, a let's hang out deep breath or you need to come into the office kind of deep breath.

"Reid, it's Garcia" I heard her say softly, as if she didn't want to tell me what was going on.

I frowned as I processed what JJ had just told me and wondered what she meant "What?"

I had to listen very carefully when she said very quickly what JJ had to tell me what she told me next and that she wasn't sure if she really believed what she had to tell me "Garcia was shot Reid"

I felt like I missed a breath when I heard what JJ said "What?" I said again, not really believing what she told me.

"Garcia was shot" I heard JJ say again.

I stood up and took in a deep breath as I got my things together "Which hospital?" knowing that's where I needed to be even though I knew that there isn't anything that I can do at the moment, and I knew that I was still in shock when JJ told me which one. As I locked my apartment up I asked the question I wasn't sure if I wanted the answer to "Is she?" I asked carefully

I waited as I heard JJ pause as she thought about the answer and I could just see her shrug when I heard her reply "I don't know Reid, I don't know"

I told JJ that I would meet her there just before I hanged up and headed to my car. As I walked to my car I began to ask myself why anyone would do this to Garcia, she would never hurt a fly and that she was like the big sister I never had. As I made my way to the hospital to await the news on someone who was like family to me, just like the rest of the team. As I continued to drive to the hospital my thoughts went to Morgan and hoped that he wouldn't do anything too out of control when he found out what happened knowing close he is to Garcia, and hoped that she would make it so that they could make up from what ever fight that they seemed to be having at the moment because I knew that if she didn't Morgan would never be the same, because somehow Garcia managed to keep Morgan sane while they were doing their job. I began to hope that Garcia would make it.


	5. Emily

.** EMILY**

I gave another fake smile for what seemed to the millionth time tonight at someone my mother had introduced to me earlier in the evening and I wondered how she was able to talk me into coming to this party. As I stood there and drank my white wine I thought back to the case we had just wrapped up and realised that being surprised at what man kind can do to each other will probably be something that I would never get used to and in some way I hoped that I don't.

"Having fun" I heard my mother ask me from behind

I put on yet another fake smile as I turned around "I am" I said politely

"I see that you came straight from work" my mother said as she looked me up and down with a disapproving look at my attire for the evening.

I couldn't do anything else but nod, even though I knew she didn't like the idea of me working for the FBI it was something that I love "I didn't have time to change and then come here to be on time" I said with a small nod, knowing that she wouldn't like that answer but it was the truth anyway.

My mother nodded again "Your still enjoying your work?"

I gave my mother a smile, a real one that it seemed for the first time that night, "I am" and more that I thought possible I said to myself, even though I knew that it took awhile to gain the team's trust I know that I have it and that we all work well together and that I can't imagine working for and with anyone else.

I looked at my mother as she gave me a ghost of a smile and a nod "That's good" she said before she moved off to talk to someone else.

I shook my head as I watched my mother work the room like the professional that she is, wondering yet again how she was able to pretty much talk anyone into anything and realised that, that it why she does so well in the political arena. I shook my head as I felt my phone vibrate against my hip as I made my way to the outside courtyard to take the call and answering it without looking at the ID

"Prentiss" I said in place of taking any other greeting

"Em, it's JJ"

I let myself smile as I heard JJ's voice and wondered if she had any idea as to how I could get myself out of here. I realised very early on when I started working for the BAU that the people that I work with are probable the first people that I would ever call my friends, and I'm not someone who makes friends easy, and I'm glad that I pushed as hard as I could to get into the BAU because it was the best decision of my life. "Hey JJ" I said with a smile and wondered if she had any idea on how I could get out of this party with my mother.

"Emily" I heard her say, but something about her tone that made me frown, because it wasn't the happy or cheerful tone that I would normally associate with a phone call from JJ it was a sad and an upset one, a tone that I had never heard from her before and that's when I realised that something was wrong, I frowned as I replied as I began to worry what was going on "What's going on JJ?"

I heard JJ take in a deep breath and I then heard her shakily reply "Garcia was shot"

"What? When?" I asked both questions quickly, as I tried to take in what JJ had just told me

"Garcia was shot" I heard JJ repeat "A little while ago" I heard her continue

"What happened?" I asked as I put my wine glass down

I heard JJ take in another deep breath, trying to calm herself "We don't really know at the moment"

I nodded "Which hospital?" I asked knowing that I needed to be there with my friends and team mates not here with my mother and her friends I nodded when she told me which one and I told her that I would meet them at there and then we hanged up. I put my phone back on the belt of my pants and let in a deep breath as I tried digest what happened, as I took in a deep breath I let in a deep breath I sent up a silent prayer that Garcia would be ok. And that Garcia was the first person to welcome me into the team and that after my first trip with the team to Guantanamo Bay she invited me out for drinks and gave me the run down on the team and that if I ever needed anything to call her because she was the one with the answers. At the time I didn't know how to take that and then I realised very quickly that Garcia was the one with the answers that the team needed when it came to computers and anything that they needed when it came to tech information. I realised that Garcia, somehow became the glue that kept them all together with her light hearted humour that made them smile when they were on a case away from home and saw the things that they saw, but I also wondered how Garcia was able to stay so normal with the images that she saw everyday. I let out a deep breath and turned to go back to the party to find my mother and tell her that I was leaving. I walked up quickly and with determination to where my mother was standing, talking to two members of the DC elite.

"Mother" I said quietly to get her attention "May I have a word please"

I watched and waited as my mother nodded to the people that she was talking to and excused us and then turned to face me and walked us to a quiet corner and I knew by her posture that she wasn't happy with me at the moment "What is it Emily?"

I took in a deep breath "Mother I have to go now"

"If it's that job of yours?"

I shook my head "No mother it isn't. A friend of mine was shot earlier"

A look of shock came across my mothers face "Is your friend going to be ok?"

I shrugged "I don't know mother. I'm heading to the hospital now"

I watched as my mother gave me a small nod "Ok. I'll call you later" My mother said before she moved off back to her guests.

I stood there for a extra second before I headed off to the hospital and hoped that Garcia would be ok. As I drove to the hospital I prayed that Garcia would be ok and that Morgan wouldn't do anything too rash, having learnt one thing very early on at working with the BAU that Morgan was very protective of Garcia, I also hoped that Morgan and Garcia made up from the fight that they were having for both of their sakes, because having seen them interact they were as close as two people can be without being involved with one another.


	6. Rossie

**ROSSI**

I let out a small smile as my wife was telling me about her day, only paying half attention that I know that I should be but I just loved hearing her talk, about anything and everything and knew that it didn't have anything to do with what I saw everyday. All I know is that she is talking about the neighbours dog and that he had decided to dig himself a new hole in her new flower bed. As I look at her I think she knows that I'm not really paying attention to her but listening to her relaxes me and I know she knows that so I don't think she minds me not really listening to her at the moment because when it is about the important things in life I do listen to her. I smiled an apology to my wife who just shook her head at me with a smile.

"Rossi" I said in greeting, not bothering to check the ID and saw my wife shake her head at the way I answered the phone and knew that she hated it when I did that.

"Dave, it's JJ"

I let out a small sigh when I heard JJ's voice and wondered what was so important for her to call me so late at night, because usually if it was about a case Hotch would be the one to make the call not JJ.

"JJ what's up?" I asked as I finished the rest of my drink and I heard JJ take in a deep breath as what ever was going on, was beginning to get tough on her

"Garcia was shot earlier"

I heard her say quicker than I have ever heard her speak and I wondered if I heard her right "Garcia was what?" I asked, wanting to check that I heard JJ right and I saw my wife turn around and face me with a look of worry and concern for a woman that she has never met but had heard me talk about.

"Garcia was shot a little while ago. Hotch and I are on the way to the hospital now"

I heard JJ this time and I shook my head "The rest of the team?"

"On their way"

I nodded glad that no one else was hurt "Which hospital?" I nodded as I heard which hospital and I slowly closed my phone, without saying goodbye and let out a deep breath before looking at my wife who had a worried look on her face. I let out a deep breath before I stood up "Garcia" I began

"Your analyst?" my wife interrupted

I nodded "Yeah, she was shot"

A look of shock came across my face "Is she ok?"

I gave her a small shrug "I don't know, she's at the hospital"

My wife nodded "Go"

I gave her a small smile glad that she understood my job and that I may not always be around and that I do love her. I went upstairs and grabbed my ID and my gun, strapping it on but before I left I picked up some rosary beads that my mother gave me years ago at my communion and then I went back downstairs where she was finishing up cleaning. I moved in front of her and gave her a quick kiss

"Let me know how she is" My wife said

"I will" I said with a nod knowing that she is worried about a woman that she had never met before and that is someone who was integral to the team even though she isn't a profiler. "I'll call when I know when I can get home"

My wife nodded and gave me a quick kiss "Be safe"

I nodded as I picked up the car keys and just before I left the house I called out "Love you" and as I closed the door I heard her reply "Love you too"

As I got into my car I hoped that the fun and quirky analyst would be fine and I began to wonder what happened and why anyone would want to shoot her. As I drove to the hospital I began to hope and pray that it wasn't anything serious but I knew that from JJ's voice that it seemed anything but. As I drove to the hospital I hoped that Morgan wasn't driving the hospital staff crazy with wanting to know any news. I shook my head as I thought back to when I first met Morgan and Garcia and saw them interact with one another I wondered if there was something that something was going on between them other than flirty banter but then I realised that it was their way in dealing with what they saw everyday and I hoped that they could continue once this was all said and done because it was kind of fun to watch them interact with one another.


	7. Morgan

**MORGAN**

I sat quietly in the pew in a church and wondered if this was where I should be and I couldn't decide whether I should stay or go because I haven't been in one in years, since I was a teenager. I sat there in silence thinking about the case that we had just wrapped up and the conversation that I had with Rossi about faith and where mine had gone, then my thoughts drifted to Garcia and the fight that we had before we wrapped up the case about her going on a date and what Prentiss said to me, about girls just wanting to be told everything would be fine and not bring their fears to the surface. Particularly about her unable to catch a man's eye from across the room, what a lie, had she looked in the mirror lately, she's the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen. I looked down at the ground and noticed that I had began to rung my hands together as thought back to the fight and wondered yet again how it was able to get out of control the way that it did. I let out a deep breath as I realised that she was probably out with the guy right now, I bent my head upwards and noticed the painted artwork of angles on the ceiling of the church and prayed that he could work things out with Garcia because she was one person in my life that I couldn't begin to live without, with our flirting and bantering behaviour, it seemed that sometimes those conversations were the only things that could get me through whatever case that I was working when they got bad. I shook my head as I began to think of a way to make it up to Garcia and apologise for what I said the last time that we spoke. I glanced at my watch and I realised that it was late, I shook my head and slowly got up and began to leave the church as I thought about maybe stopping by my goddess's place to see if she was home yet and maybe apologise I then shook my head at the thought that maybe she wasn't home yet or maybe that she wasn't alone. I slowly pushed open the large heavy wooden doors to the church and left leaving the heavy doors to close loudly behind me. As I made my was down the stairs at the front of the church I turned on my cell phone, the first time in a long time that I had actually turned it off, preferring to leave it on in case something happened and I was needed. As I walked to my car I saw that I had nearly 30 missed calls, I frowned as I wondered who was trying to call me and what was important. As I climbed into my car I called voice mail to start to listen to dozen left messages there, I let out a breath when I heard JJ's voice, thinking that she was calling because we were just called in for a case even though we only just got back from one. I started the ignition as I heard JJ speak, and I noticed that she seemed frazzled and scared.

"Morgan it's JJ. It's Garcia"

I frowned when I heard that pausing in reversing to hear the rest of the message because something told me that I didn't want to moving a vehicle when I heard the rest of the message.

"She was shot"

When I heard those three words I literally felt the blood drain from my face when I heard that, and I wondered if I heard right, but I knew that I had.

"You need to get to the hospital as soon as you can"

I let out a deep breath and looked up to the church and said a silent prayer hoping that Garcia would be ok and that she would be up and running and flirting the moment I walked into the hospital and saw her, but I knew that by the tone of JJ's voice that it was more than that, that it was serious. I listened to which hospital that my goddess was taken to and then I turned my phone off again before I threw it onto the passenger seat not bothering to listen to any other messages or see who else had called my phone, knowing that it would be the other members of the team trying to call me and tell me what had happened. I pulled out of the parking lot as quickly as I could and drove as fast as I could, whilst driving to the speed limit knowing that being pulled over by the local PD would be the last thing that I needed right now as it would slow down how quickly I could get to the hospital and my girl. Within no time I was pulling into the hospital parking lot and I grabbed by phone off the seat and locked my car and walked into the hospital as I walked though the parking lot I noticed that everyone else from the team were already there. As I walked into the hospital to find out where Garcia was my thoughts were running between several thoughts. One being, I hope and pray that my girl was going to be ok, Two being, who did this and had they being caught yet and could I have a few quiet moments alone with him, and Three being what happened to my girl, because who would want to hurt her, she would never hurt anyone.

I found out quickly where my girl was with no thoughts to how the nurse was checking me out and was trying to flirt with me but I was in no mood for it, there was only one girl on my mind and I didn't see her in front of me. The nurse told me where the rest of the team was waiting and I raced there, I could feel my heart pounding beneath my chest and I stopped as I saw the team all waiting around, all looking concerned and frazzled and knowing that what I was seeing on their faces was the same that was on mine, and as I looked at everyone I wondered if I was too late and what was happening because no one was talking. Then after a few moments I was filled in on what everyone knew then a doctor came around and asked if we were with Penelope Garcia. I'm sure my heart had stopped beating when the doctor paused.


End file.
